


Goodbye

by lifelive94



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifelive94/pseuds/lifelive94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of forcing Rumple to leave town, Belle decides to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

When love turns to hate and hate to detachment, you realize it's over. You then understand there are no guarantees in this world, or any other. True love is not as strong as you had been led to believe. You learn honesty means very little in the grand scheme of things. You also learn that the tears eventually stop. 

That's been my experience at least. 

* * *

 

"Goodbye, Rumplestiltskin," I say.

"Belle-" 

I back away from his outstretched hand. He isn't going to suck me back in again. I'm not going to conveniently forget what he's done this time. 

My grip on the suitcase handle tightens.  _You can't do this again, Belle,_ I tell myself. 

"It's time for me to go," I say firmly. 

Looking directly into his pleading eyes proves too difficult, so I gaze down at the wooden floor of my room instead. 

"Please," he whimpers, taking a step forward. "Don't leave me."

I force my feet to walk a wide path around him, quickly making a beeline for the door. He doesn't have his cane to support him, which prevents him from reaching me. 

I guess he isn't the only coward in this relationship. 

"Belle!" he calls out, his voice shaky and desperate.

At the top of the steps, I pause, and I look back at him standing in the entryway of my room, holding fast to the wooden door frame to keep himself upright.  

"Oh, Rumple," I murmur sadly. "You don't need me. You've never needed me."

My eyes flicker to to the navy suitcase in my hand and then back to him. I smile a cold smile, brittle in it's icy-ness. 

"Your power will always trump our love," I continue bravely. "I'm done with the uncertainty, I'm done with the lies, and I'm done with you."

I force myself to see the damage my words have caused. I stare into his miserable brown orbs, and I drown in his pain. I watch his face crumple as he realizes there's nothing he can do, nothing he can say, to keep me here.  

"I'm sorry," he replies earnestly. "I'm so sorry, Belle."

I laugh humorlessly. "You're not though. If you were, you would have chosen me." 

_You never have._

Turning back to face the curving staircase, I slowly make my way down the steps. 

"No!" he shouts helplessly. 

There's a thud after the loud exclamation, but I don't check to see what's happened. My path is set before me, not behind. 

"Where are you going to go?" he asks when I'm halfway down.

I wonder why I'm leaving at all. I could just as easily force him to go. I have his dagger. I'm the one with the power now, so why not? 

The temptation isn't as great as I thought it would be. Maybe because I care for him more than my petty desire for revenge. Or maybe it's because this town has too many bad memories, too much pain associated with it for me to want to stay. 

Either way, Rumple can have his power and Storybrooke. He can have everything he wants, everything he craves without me holding him back anymore. 

"I'm going on an adventure," I reply. 

Ten steps to the front door. 

"Please, don't leave," he begs.

Five steps. 

"I love you, Belle. I'll do better!"

The door shuts heavily with a bang. 

I stand on the porch for a few seconds with my hand pressed against the painted oak. 

"I'm sorry too, Rumplestiltskin," I whisper. 

Before I head towards the Cadillac, I slip my wedding ring off my finger, placing it on the doorstep. 

I slip into the driver's seat with ease. Without thinking, I drive through town, and over the line. I glance into the rearview mirror, and see no sign of the place I've just left behind. It's like it doesn't exist, or has ever existed. 

If only. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just so tired of Rumple ruining everything. This is my petty revenge. :)


End file.
